


Fade to Black

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Late night visits, confessions, and a bean bag chair? (Post-Ep fic 6x03 spoilers)





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting to think I should reserve Fridays for post ep fics since I got asked by more than one person for this fic ;P you know i love y’all. @imusuallyobsessed @flowerandsunshine @yet-i-remain-quiet and we can all blame @muslimsmoak for the bean bag aspect of this fic.

Oliver leaned in halfway, happy when Felicity met him the rest of the way for a kiss. He’d been so nervous when he decided to knock on her door. She could have easily turned him away, but they were on the same page again. It might have been crazy to take such a giant leap in their relationship when they had been taking things so slow, but he couldn’t stop himself. Watching Felicity with William, he knew this was the life he wanted. They were his family and he wasn’t going to wait another minute.

He kissed her lips slowly and lovingly. God, he missed her.

Felicity’s hand slipped into his jacket and his eyebrows went up. She stepped forward, pushing him back. He stumbled slightly, not expecting her to be so… enthusiastic. It had been a very long time since they had been together and she’d always been very dominate in the bedroom. But still he didn’t expect her to want to right there right then.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked as if she sensed his hesitance.

“No, god no,” he whispered.

“Good,” she tore his jacket off and used his shoulders as leverage to throw herself onto him.

Her legs wrapped around his middle as her lips latched onto his again. His hands went up her shirt, gliding across her skin. He missed the feeling of her soft skin against his rough hands. A few more steps backwards and his knees hit something soft. He pulled back from the kiss and let himself fall back onto what he discovered to be a large blue bean bag chair.

She slid off of him and started tearing off her own clothes. He wasted no time with his, kicking off his shoes and throwing every article of clothing aside. She climbed back into his lap, forcing him to sink lower into the chair.

“I missed you,” he whispered as his hands went up her body.

He squeezed her breasts gently, eliciting a moan from her lips.

“Mmm,” she rolled her hips against his, dragging her wet core across his hardening cock, “I missed you too.”

Her wet folds slid across his length and he moaned loudly. He needed to be inside of her. Felicity moved a little faster, working him to full hardness. He let his hands fall down to her ass, gripping her cheeks tightly.

She smirked, grabbing onto his cock and slipping it between her folds. Quickly, she slid down onto him. Her warmth enveloped him; her tightness pulled him in.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned.

She thrust her body backwards and rolled forward again. He whipped his head back and bucked his hips up to meet her movements. They continued a quick and rough pace. He couldn’t get enough of her. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and the slick sound of their bodies meeting. Sweat coated their bodies, but neither cared.

“Fuck,” he tried to use the bean bag chair to his advantage to push him forward hard, but he slipped backwards into it.

“Shit,” she slammed forward onto him even harder than before.

He was forced into her so deeply. She was so warm, so wet, and so tight he thought he was seeing stars.

They stayed where they were for a brief moment.

“Are you okay?” she panted.

“Don’t…. stop,” he choked out.

She smirked, crashing her lips against his again. Her body came back and slammed forward again. Heat coiled in his stomach. He snaked his hand down between them and rubbed her clit roughly.

“Ahhh,” she moaned, her forehead resting against his.

“Oh god, Felicity,” he groaned in response.

Her walls squeezed him tightly as she trembled on top of him. His balls tightened and his cock throbbed inside of her. He moaned out her name. His thighs trembled underneath her. Their movements became erratic until neither could move anymore. Felicity collapsed on top of him, burying her face in his neck.

A smug and satisfied grin pulled at his lips, “I should give you presents more often.”

She giggled against his skin, “Shut up.”

Felicity lifted her body off of his and snuggled into him more. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

“Curtis is never going to sit in this chair again.”

He laughed loudly, “Maybe you just don’t tell him.”

“That works,” she kissed his neck.

He hummed happily. It would have been so easy to stay there with her. He didn’t even care that they were snuggled up in a sweat covered bean bag chair. But he had a feeling he was forgetting something.

“Oh my god,” he sat up almost knocking her off of him.

“Ack, what?”

“I left William at home alone. I was going to get right back to him.”

Felicity laughed a little, “I’m sorry,” she slid off of his lap.

“No… don’t…” he got up and started tugging on his clothes, “Do not be sorry. This was amazing.”

She giggled again.

He jumped into his jeans, “What?”

“You’re not having flashbacks to your teen days are you?” she teased.

He almost scowled, but shook his head, “Nope because you are way more important than a one night stand,” he tugged on his t-shirt, “And William is not an excuse.”

“That’s a good answer,” she stole a quick kiss from him.

He gave a smug grin, “Good,” he got his boots on and kissed her cheek one more time, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
